monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Silvi Timberwolf
|age=15 |pet=I've been grooming a whole litter of siblings since I was a pup, so I'm happy to be pet-free. |bffs=Twyla and Venus McFlytrap }} Silvi Timberwolf is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf and a student at Monster High. She has a passion for music, guitar in particular, and also knows how to get results with nail polish. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Katy Townsend. Character Background Based on her accent, Silvi hails from ”Rotland” or Scotland. She joined Monster High a few months after it opened. The whereabouts of her parents and the rest of her family have yet to be disclosed. Personality Music is Silvi's main hobby and she is good at singing and playing the guitar. She's a down-to-earth kind of person who dislikes petty arguments that draw the focus from whatever the goal, although she is not immune to getting involved herself. Appearance Silvi is a grey werewolf with an extra fur accumulated around her ears and on her arms. Her eyes are bright blue, matching the shades of blue of her hair. Her fashion colors of choice are blue and purple. After her makeover in Electrified (TV special), she has rainbow-streaked crimped hair, a rainbow wolf-print dress, pink shoes with a matching bracelet, collar, and hair tie, and pink lightning earrings. Relationships Family Like most werewolves, Silvi comes from a large family. It is known that she has "a whole litter of siblings" she helped raise. Friends The first friend Silvi made at Monster High is Woolee, for whom she did the nails. Woolee was so elated with the result she locked the werewolf into a bear hug. The second person Silvi made connections with is Venus McFlytrap, with whom she later joined Deuce Gorgon, Raythe, Bonesy, Skelly, and Woolee in starting a band named Howling Thunder and Frightening featuring Raythe and Deuce and the Rolling Bones and Woolee. Despite some disagreements on the name of the band and the kind of music they would be playing, the group found common ground and had a good run with their first performance playing "Electrified". Pets Silvi has no pet and has no desire for one, seeing as she's finally free from care responsibilities towards her younger siblings. Romance At present, Silvi has no romantic interests. Timeline * December 21, 2015: Mattel requests the trademark for Silvi Timberwolf. * July 19, 2016: Listings for a character named Silva Timberwolf appear on Amazon. This might be her preliminary name. * July 22, 2016: A shadowed-out photo of Silvi Timberwolf's Electrified - Hair-Raising Ghouls doll is posted on Tumblr and Instagram in anticipation for the Sunday reveal. * July 23, 2016: Silvi Timberwolf is one of the two Sunday San Diego Comic-Con International reveals. * Mid November, 2016: Silvi Timberwolf's debut doll is released as part of the Electrified - Hair-Raising Ghouls series. * February 28, 2017: Silvi Timberwolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * March 14, 2017: Silvi Timberwolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Electrified". * March 22, 2017: Silvi Timberwolf's profile art is revealed in the Russian edition of Monster High, specifically issue 2017'02. Gallery Silvi Timberwolf Electrified.png|Silvi Timberwolf: Electrified Doll stockphotography - Electrified - Hair-Raising Ghouls Silvi.jpg Silvi Timberwolf.PNG Silvi Timberwolf - Concept Art.png Diorama - Electrified Silvi.jpg Silvi Timberwolf, (Scottish accent), 15, the daughter of the Grey Werewolves, & a new Monster High student—turning into a werewolf.gif|Silvi Timberwolf turning into a wolf Silvi Timberwolf, (Scottish accent), 15, the daughter of the Grey Werewolves, & a new Monster High student.gif Icon-Silvi Timberwolf.jpg Notes * "Silvi Timberwolf" appears to be a double pun. On one hand, "silvi" derives from "silver" and mixes with "timber wolf", another term for "gray wolf", to emphasize her grey fur. On the other hand, "silvi" derives from "silva", the Latin term for "woods", which fits with the "timber" in "timber wolf". Ironically, silver kills werewolves. * Silvi's character concept might have roots in Generation 1. There's a section in [[Batsy Claro's Brand-Boo Students diary#June 12th|Batsy Claro's Brand-Boo Students diary]] that speaks of an "old gentle monster of a werewolf with bright blue eyes and almost completely white fur" who has great-grandchildren at Monster High. This might be a reference to the Wolfs and the white fur can be due to age, but the blue eyes while the Wolfs all have yellow-to-orange eyes is not as easily explained. Notably, the description is a match to Silvi. * She and Lorna McNessie are the only two Scottish characters. Category:Characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Electrified characters